


Marked pt. 2

by orphan_account



Series: Marked- The Fanfic [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Michael Comforts Gavin, Past-date rape, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Marked pt. 2

Marked pt 2

So this is based on the comic by Fullunadulteratedart but I decided to go a slightly different way from where the comic ended and try to follow along with the plot I did (whatever the hell THAT was)

WARNING! IMPLIED RAPE, DRINK SPIKING,

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

It took a while for Gavin to open up to Michael.

It had started at a bar, Gavin getting a little too drunk and a little too familiar with a guy that had a fondness for dropping pills into other people’s drinks. Before Gavin knew it, he’d been forced into an alleyway with a hand over his mouth and the other all over him, as well as other things...

When Gavin came to, he’d been put in a cheap hotel room in a part of town he didn’t recognise, naked and a twenty crammed into his wallet. As soon as he was able to move, he managed to stumble into the bathroom, staring at the horrifying sight in the mirror.

His skin was bruised, scrapes dragging down his chest and sides with deep purple bruising on his hips. He cautiously dragged his fingers over the backs of his thighs and upwards, feeling dried something there and he didn’t want to find out what it was.

Gavin called in sick to work that day, getting dressed and stumbling back to his apartment and locking the door behind him and he spent the next 40 minutes in the shower, head pressed against the frigid tiling of the shower as scalding hot water ran over his skin. The first 15 minutes was him scrubbing himself clean, the room silent save for the sound of water running. After he was clean, he started crying, quietly at first but broke out into sobs when he scraped his nails over his skin, trying to scratch off the filth that wasn’t there.

Eventually he stopped and just stood there, tears running down his face and mixing with the water as his shoulders shook.

He spent the day lying there, catatonic as his phone vibrated with texts from his friends, asking if he was okay and if they could come over to check on him after work. He didn’t answer a single one. He didn’t even move until there was a knocking on his door. He raised his head weakly, pushing himself up and getting to the door, not caring that he was only in a too-large t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

“Hey, Gavin. I wanted to come check on you. You feeling alright, bud?” Michael asked and Gavin had let him in, telling his he was just under the weather...

But of course now Michael knows it’s a lie.

“Gavin, we need to get you some help,” Michael whispered as he held the younger man on the couch. At first, Gavin had shied away, flinching and whimpering as if Michael were going to hurt him but Michael managed to make Gavin feel safe and the Brit crawled into Michael’s lap, his face buried in the older man’s neck as he told him the story. It took everything Michael had not to get up and hunt this motherfucker down and slit his throat but Gavin needed him there.

“I should have been less bloody flirty. I was just as-“ Gavin whispered hoarsely and Michael stopped him.

“Don’t. You. Dare,” Michael commanded, tilting Gavin’s head back gently and looking him in the eyes. “None of it was your fault, do you understand me? He was a twisted fuck that took violated you and he deserves nothing less than being fucking eviscerated by rabid animals,” Michael said, trying to keep his tone even so he didn’t scare Gavin.

“You did nothing to deserve it. You’re flirty but that’s not an excuse for him. There are no excuses for what he did,” Michael said and Gavin just looked at him with wide hazel eyes. Then he leant in close, gently pressing his lips to Michael’s, dragging them down to press kisses to his jaw, his hand slipping down to Michael’s stomach, then his belt before Michael pushed him away gently.

“Michael,” Gavin said quietly, looking confused and hurt.

“You don’t want me. You’re just confused and I can’t...we can’t _be_ while you’re so...hurt,” Michael said, trying to choose his words carefully. Gavin’s eyes filled with tears but he nodded, just curling up against Michael’s chest.

“Sorry,” Gavin rasped but Michael just shushed him and stroked his hair.

“It’s okay,” Michael whispered back, pressing his lips against Gavin’s hair as he rubbed his back. “You should get some sleep. Do you want to tell Geoff what’s going on or do you want me to?” Michael asked quietly and Gavin just shrugged his shoulders.

“M-Maybe tomorrow,” Gavin whispered nervously. “Can...Can we sleep? I just wanna stay with you right now,” he asked and Michael couldn’t have said no even if he’d wanted to.

“Okay,” Michael said, helping Gavin up so they could go into Gavin’s bedroom, the Brit hesitating and stumbling when he saw the bed. Michael kept a gentle hand on Gavin’s lower back, gently rubbing a hand up and down his arm. “It’s okay. I’m here,” Michael said and Gavin nodded shakily, letting Michael lead him to the bed, lying down under the covers as Michael slipped his shoes off and undid his belt, trying to keep himself angled away and do it as quietly as possible, seeing the slightly frightened look on Gavin’s face.

“It’s okay. Clothes are staying on,” Michael says and true to his word, slips into bed with Gavin with his jeans and t-shirt still on, Gavin lying beside him. At first, they just lay alongside each other, barely touching until Gavin just crawled over, resting his head on Michael’s chest, the auburn haired man taking one of Gavin’s hands in his, intertwining their fingers.

“Thank you for staying,” Gavin whispered into Michael’s shirt.

“No need. I’ll always be here.”


End file.
